


trust in them

by nintenboyy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Dates, Drabbles, Flirting, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Random & Short, Some angst, slight ffxv spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintenboyy/pseuds/nintenboyy
Summary: short and cute stories of noct and his 3 boyfriends hanging out on the road  (*´▽`*)





	trust in them

"There you are," Ignis said as he gently set down a warm bowl into Noctis's lap.

"Sp--" Noctis began to speak, but was interrupted by how quick Ignis managed to hand him the spoon.

"..Thanks Iggy."

"Of course." Ignis flashed him a rather gentle smile as he headed back to give the others their food.

Noctis looked down at the bowl with a dull expression on his face. Porridge. _Ah, what the hell._ He was too tired to go and complain anyway. After fighting a whole army of daemons all day, he was lucky that Ignis even decided to cook. Noctis held onto the spoon and stuck it inside the bowl, twirling the mushy stuff around instead of eating it. Something else was on his mind...and he wasn't quite sure to explain it. He lifted his head up and glanced at what the other boys were up to.

Prompto seemed elated to finally sit down and eat, no matter what it was. After all, he was the one groaning about being hungry the whole time. The blonde had already went through his first bowl, and was already asking for seconds, much to Ignis's dismay. Noctis let out a small chuckle as Ignis was scolding Prompto as if he was still a kid.

Gladio however was chugging down a drink he had bought from Hammerhead a few days ago. He was bragging about how well he had handled the daemons--better than Noctis himself. The prince gave Gladio a dirty look when their eyes met. Gladio could do nothing but pull out a smart ass grin as he was eating.

"Noct," Ignis called out. "You've hardly even touched your bowl. Not so much as a small taste. Is something the matter?"

Noctis averted his gaze away from the boys, still fiddling with the spoon. "N-nope," he stuttered. "Nothing at all."

"C'mon Noct!" Prompto scooted his seat closer to Noctis. He gave him a corny smile, hoping to make him feel better. "You can tell us anything!"

"Yeah," Gladio chimed in. "It's not like you to just ignore Iggy's cooking. And besides, we've been dealing with your ass for a good while. We know when you're off."

Noctis let out a deep sigh and set his bowl down to the side of the chair. He folded his hands together and leaned forward, making sure he could see everyone around him.

"I...um." he started. It was like he was choking on his own words. Damn it, why was this so difficult to say?

He could feel Prompto's hand against his back, the touch bringing him a sense of comfort. He noticed Gladio's concerned eyes on him, and Ignis's worried stare. He reached out to Prompto's hand behind him, and didn't even realize how hard he was squeezing it.

"Listen...I wasn't really sure how to say it, but...thank you. Thank you all so much."

The atmosphere was silent. Nothing but the crackles of the campfire could be heard.

"After all the things I've been through, you guys have always been there to support me. For some time, I felt like I was alone..until I met you all."

"Noct.." Ignis whispered sweetly to him.

"I wouldn't know what I would do if you weren't here with me now. I never even realized how grateful I was up until now. With my home being ruined...the empire holding Luna...my dad gone...becoming the king so soon..I couldn't deal with this by myself." Tears went down Noctis's eyes as he spoke, his body tensed up slightly. The rest of the boys huddled around him, trying their best to ease the pain they heard within his voice.

"What I'm trying to say is...I'm glad I didn't lose you guys. I'm glad that you're still here with me. I..."

Noctis paused. He had to muster up the courage to say what was coming next. He took a deep breath, and lightened the grip he had on Prompto's hand still.

"I love you. I love you all..."

Noctis, without even thinking, rushed to embrace Prompto, who let out quite a few unintelligible noises. His face was beet red, and he could hardly contain what he had just heard.

"Huh.." was all that Gladio could slip out. "He said it.."

Ignis went to console and hug Noctis, who was audibly crying with both sadness and joy all in one. Soon, it was all one big dogpile of hugs surrounding the prince.

He was still sniffling from all the sobbing, and tried to push himself away from the boys' grasps. They were still holding him in their arms, refusing to release him. Maybe they were enjoying this a little too much.

"H-hey.." a muffled Noctis cried out. "You can let me go now..."

Noct was freed from their affectionate prison (as he called it), but stumbled a bit trying to regain his composure. He was blushing so hard at that moment, and he was dumbfounded that he actually managed to tell that to them.

"We'll always be here for you, dude." Prompto playfully nuzzled his face against Noctis.

"Not just out of an oath, but out of our own hearts as well." Ignis wrapped his arms around Noct's waist, resting his head upon the shy prince's shoulders.

"Took ya long enough to say that to your boyfriends, princess." Gladio teased, and he snuck in a small kiss right on Noctis's forehead.

"You guys act like I just confessed to you! Why were you so shy about it?" Noctis said, visibly pouting.

"Well...highness. You're not the best with words." Ignis admitted.

"Even when you did confess, it was more of a 'let's be together' kinda deal." Gladio imitated Noctis's voice,  followed by a nudge to the stomach from the smaller boy. "Only tellin' the truth, Noct."

"I was...really happy to hear you say that. My emotions just went outta control! Sorry about that." Prompto said softly.

...

"To be fair, you were quite red, Noct." Ignis broke up the silence.

Noctis let out a "No I wasn't!" in an offended tone.

"At least finish the man's porridge." Gladio said as he ruffled Noct's hair.

"You _gotta_ try it, Noct!" Prompto beamed excitedly.

Hard to believe that he was dating the people sworn to protect him, but hey...they were good looking and made him smile. Every moment with them made him feel safe and warm inside, and he couldn't bear it if something had happened to them. In that moment, Noctis truly appreciated the lengths they were willing to go to fight for him, to be with him. Surely, there would be more adventures for them, and they would soon be apart after all the fighting was over. He had promised himself to cherish every bit of it, until the very end.

 

 

 


End file.
